Mobile phones are owned by a high percentage of people. As mobile phone technology advances, more and more functionality is provided to the mobile phones, for example by applications developed by third parties and installed onto the mobile phone. Mobile phones may be viewed, in one perspective, as mobile computing and communicating platforms. Sometimes workers may integrate their mobile phones into their work processes, for example installing third party applications on their phones that provide specialized functionality related to their jobs.